I love you?
by RebylRock
Summary: Hatred turn to love/ Drarry


Seven bloody years in this school, Draco was glad though that he was finally back at Hogwarts for his seventh term, the blonde strutted through the grand doors of the entrance, yet was quickly reminded of what had happened the previous term. The male looked at all the debris and he sighed softly, the castle was still under repair from the war that had gone on with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. But that was last year, all must move on right? The male sighed as he pushed the memories aside and turned down the stairs to head to the Slytherin Common room, somehow that had managed to not get damaged. After giving the password, he slid in and since there was still time to settle in before the Sorting Hat ceremony for first years and the first dinner for the year, Draco glanced out the window in front of his bed and he ran his fingers through his hair as he unpacked his clothes and put them away, got his trunk situated where he wanted it before laying on his bed and looking at the tapestries draping over the beds. When the students were called for dinner, Draco sighed, sitting down at the table, Parkinson gliding in alongside him. "What's the matter Draco? Disappointed you're back here?" "For Merlin's sake Parkinson, shut it will you? This is practically my home now" "Oh right because your parents are in Azkaban and you refuse to stay at your childhood Mansion?" "I said shut it you twit" he snapped at her through gritted teeth. His eyes looked over the tribe of first years that came through the Great Hall's grand doors and at the bewitched ceiling. Draco's eyes glanced over each of them, trying to see how many would most likely be put into Slytherin house. Pansy smirked a bit "What's the matter Malfoy? Not wanting to get caught looking at Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes a bit "Oh yea totally because I'm so obsessed with Hogwart's chosen one and savior" He rolled his eyes once more.

Pansy went to continue but instead Headmistress McGonagall cut her off and Malfoy was somewhat relieved, he felt a pair of eyes on him but figured it was Granger or Weasley foul mouthing him for what had happened last year, though he wouldn't deny it, it partly was his fault thanks to his father ultimately volunteering Draco's service to the dark lord, much to his dismay. He took a sip from his goblet and glanced up at the table for the professors and staff and he looked at the Potions seat, expecting to see Snape, but was reminded of his death instantly when seeing some new professor sitting there. He glanced down at his hands and then paid attention to the new students being sorted and listened to the rules, however when the feast started, Draco stood from the table and left, he knew all eyes were on him, but he could care less, he wasn't hungry and had no intention of eating, old habits never die, he never really started eating again after all the stress that he went through last year. He made his way to the common room once more and he sat on his bed and figured he'd just go to bed, no use sitting there and staying awake for no reason.

After the first few days of classes, Draco was informed by their new Potions professor, that he had been named the Quidditch captain for the Slytherin team, the blonde groaned, "Great…. now more responsibility." He thought to himself before deciding when to hold tryouts since he knew that they'd need a new beater and chaser since two of their previous years had graduated and were off doing whatever in the real world. Settling on Friday, Draco let it spread through Pansy Parkinson when tryouts were and then he sent his owl to Diagon Alley on a special assignment.

As Potter made his way back from classes, he was informed by his best friend Ron Weasley that Malfoy had been made the Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, Harry groaned "Great, that Git a Captain? That's just what his ego needs" Harry sighed, then glanced around the Common room and grunted. Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh lay off it Harry, everyone knows how obsessed you are with Malfoy, you always have been, perhaps maybe it's time you come out." Harry looked at her in shock "What the bloody hell are you talking about Hermione?" He asked somewhat agitated and Hermione rolled her eyes at him "Oh come on Harry, it's practically hard to miss….you always look at Malfoy for extended periods of time and last year when he hesitated to go to his mother before Voldemort was killed, you stepped towards him, it was slight but still." Harry rolled his eyes "You're dreaming Hermione, I've never fancied that git" he then walked off. Ron smirked "By you walking off mate, that just confirmed it" He muttered "Bloody hell though why Malfoy…." Ron groaned. Harry ignored them and stayed silent as he made his way to the boy's dormitory and went to bed. Harry soon learned though that Hermione and Ron were right, the more that he thought about it, over the years, Harry did always look at Malfoy for an extended period of time, then would glance away quickly if Malfoy had caught on or someone of the Slytherin Table had noticed. Still, the thought made Potter tremble, why of all people did he just happen to have a man crush on Malfoy? It made his blood boil yet his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was partly because he felt bad for the other, his father and mother seemed to just use him to their advantage, especially when it came time to force Draco into becoming a Death Eater. Harry supposed also perhaps it was how the blonde looked in his Quidditch attire. "No…No" Harry muttered to himself to calm himself down and he ignored the thoughts and images running through his mind. Learning from McGonagall that the first Quidditch match of the year was Slytherin versus Gryffindor made Potter groan "That's just what I bloody need." He muttered softly as he walked through the hallways and found himself in the Dungeon, he glanced around and then saw the Slytherin common room's entrance, seeing Malfoy come out, Harry couldn't help but notice how pale he was and how skinny he was. Before he could stop himself, he spoke "Are you alright, Malfoy? You look like bloody shit" Malfoy glanced at Potter and stopped "What's it to you, Potter? Besides you hate my guts anyway, so why should you care if I shrivel up and die from not eating?" He glared at him. Harry sighed "I was just trying to be polite you heartless git…..you should eat something, you look paler then the bloody ghosts in the castle…" "Very funny Potter, don't you have some girl to snog or Professor's arse to kiss?" He then shoved past him and into the Potions classroom. Harry sighed and just shook his head before making his way in, seeing all other chairs taken, of course the one next to Malfoy was open. He groaned and stood for a moment before taking a breath and made his way over to the table, glaring at Hermione and Ron were not saving him a spot before sitting down, taking his quill and ink out and some parchment and looked at the professor as they were handed their text books. Draco grinned as he saw his book, he instantly began flipping through it, his love for Potions hadn't changed, he still was very much interested in making potions, as the professor spoke, Draco had half of the first chapter already read and was jotting notes down. Harry raised his brow seeing how intrigued Malfoy was with his potions book, he glanced over at the male before casually rolling his eyes and going back to taking notes, even though his mind was elsewhere, the upcoming Quidditch game, seeing Malfoy genuinely happy over a Potions text book had Potter questioning things within his mind and it was easily readable by his facial expression that he was not at all listening to a word that their professor was speaking. He was cut from his thoughts when he felt a hard jab in his rib cage. "Oy…Potter" Draco spat out and when seeing the raven locked boy look at him, he sighed "Are you going to sit there and drool or actually help with our first potion?" He spat out and Harry saw a cauldron in front of them and everyone else had one. He sighed "Ohhh uhmm sorry…since when were you interested in Potions?" Draco glanced over at him "Really Potter? Is that what had you drooling?" He shook his head "You're so obsessed with me, you should know that I've always had a passion for potions, it's intriguing, just like Quidditch, just differently intriguing….the war's over by the way, why are you still obsessed with me?" Draco asked as he got the ingredients and were adding them to the cauldron "Potter, stir" He instructed as he read the instructions. Harry looked at Malfoy shocked, something came to mind however something else came out "Because you're bloody hot" Harry's cheeks turned bright red and he lowered his head and started stirring. Draco tensed and looked over at Potter shocked, did the chosen one just call him hot? Draco shook his head subtly a bit "Never knew you felt that way about me Potter" He brushed it off, though inside his heart was pounding. "I'll take over….you seem to be a bit distracted" He took the stirrer from him and continued to stir until the time was up and he lowered the flame with his wand, and sat back down and waited. "Perfect Potter, Malfoy." Malfoy's chest puffed a bit and he smirked "Thanks professor" He sighed contently and when class was over, Malfoy smirked "See you at the Quidditch game Potter, be ready, I'm going to kick your arse royally" "Yea Right Malfoy, you wish" Draco smirked and vanished from the room.

Harry was still blushing as he left Potions, he was mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud, Hermione joined him "You two seem to at least have been civil" She stated and Harry glared at her "Yea, thanks to you two my mouth blurted out that he is hot…. So thanks a lot." Hermione grinned, proud of herself "No problem Harry. At least now you know he's into potions and gives him something to think about with you" She teased. "Ohh for Merlin's sake Hermione, he's not into blokes, can we just drop it?" Pansy strolled by "You'd be surprised Potter, why not be that brave and courageous Gryffindor I've been told you are and strut up and kiss him?" Harry looked at her as she smirked and walked off, "Is everyone trying to get me and Malfoy together? Bloody fucking hell" He growled and decided to walk by himself.

Malfoy was beside himself as he made his way over to the Quidditch field, tryouts, joy. "Accio Firebolt" He pointed his wand and his new ride was at his side. He smirked and grabbed it, the latest Firebolt edition that wasn't available in stores yet was customized just for him, his name engraved in it on both sides. He cleared his throat and had everyone's attention "Let's get to it, shall we? Show me what you've all got, remember this is a mock game, so you have to be tough" Draco shot up and observed, seeing a few that he liked, he deemed they'd be good for the team, relentless, tough and an over-powering desire to win. He called their names and added them to the team, thanked the rest for coming and the new team practiced, getting ready for their first match, Gryffindor. Draco was pleased with how the new Slytherin team played, against one another, now it was time to rest and get ready to play against Potter and Gryffindor. Once they all landed and were back in the common room, girls squealed about being on the same team as Draco Malfoy, others groaned for not being picked. Draco snuck into the bathroom and he relaxed in the tub until his skin had pruned. As usual he skipped dinner, what was the point, him sit there, listen to the drama and bullshit that went on. He slid into bed, worked on his homework, and then slid under the covers and fell asleep for the evening.

Getting up in the morning was a task itself, Malfoy had hardly any energy from not eating anything but he still refused to eat, he had no appetite so why bother? And besides if it got him killed, well hey he didn't care about that either, he was glad it was Saturday, that meant Quidditch. Draco smirked as he slid into his attire, that green and silver cloak with his name on it. He sighed contently as he made his way to the field, greeting his team there. "Where were you Malfoy? You really should've ate something" Draco shrugged "Wasn't hungry…now Gryffindor is going to be tough, especially Weaslette…so let's do what we practiced doing, kick some royal arse, and win this bloody game, if you see me take off, do not get in my way." He then flew into the air with his team and instantly got into position, to screw with Potter, he waited until the male was in his position and he winked at him and watched as Potter's cheeks turned bright red. As soon as the quaffle was released, the game began and Draco grinned as he shot to the right and stayed there. His eyes looking for the snitch yet keeping an eye on Potter. When he saw Potter take off like a bat out of hell, Draco crouched and his broom rocketed to where Potter was flying, right at his side and the usual bumping commenced. The two of them trying to knock one another off their brooms so the other could get the snitch. Draco had enough, he crouched lower and his broom went right by Potter's and he extended his arm and caught the snitch. Hearing the boos from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors made the male smirk and looked at Potter as he held the snitch. "Next time, you should focus on the game Potter, really." He smirked and hopped off his broom. After the game and celebratory parties in the common room, he had no way out of being dragged to the great hall. Draco growled, he knew he'd be forced to eat or Madam Pomfrey would be on him like hell fire. Draco sighed as he slowly sat down for dinner, watching all the food appear, he just sipped at his pumpkin juice, gingerly he picked at the salad that he put a very tiny portion onto his plate and a small portion of mashed potatoes with gravy. Parkinson raised her brow "Draco Malfoy…" He looked over at her "Oh shove It, at least I'm eating something you twit, don't you have to go snog Blaise or something?" She just looked at him astonished before firing back "Don't you have to confess your undying love to a lucky someone?" Draco looked at her and before he could speak, he heard her chant and bam he had gotten the lip-lock hex. He glared at her and she smirked "Now we get to see who has your heart." His hands turned to fists and he ate quietly, obviously before finishing and heading back towards the common room. He showered to relax his muscles and then curled up in bed.

Of all things, he had to be given that stupid childish hex. He would kill Parkinson if he could only speak the spell. Mentally he began stabbing her, he figured he'd make her life a living hell for doing this to him. He was not by any means going to kiss anybody. Not even if that secret love fell right into his arms. Draco grunted a bit in disgust, each day that went by more and more girls threw themselves at him, he glared at each and every one of them, pushing them away quicker than they could walk. Draco glared at Parkinson with every opportunity, he now made it his job to go to any meal just to glare at her. After a full week, she looked at him "Malfoy are you that stubborn? I'm not lifting this from you, so you might as well be mute for the rest of your miserable life, or just go kiss the bloody moron already." Draco glared at her intensely now before flipping her off and she grinned "I know I'm number one, thank you oh Prince of Slytherin" She teased and earned another monumental flick of his middle finger. Malfoy ate hardly anything before vanishing from the hall.

Not paying attention, he rammed right into someone, losing his balance and wham landed on top of the poor person, seeing who it was underneath him, Malfoy's eyes bulged from out of his skull and he blushed deeply. Potter, why of all times did it have to be Potter? He jumped back and scurried to his feet. "Malfoy wait!" Harry sighed softly watching the blonde run off. He dusted himself off and glanced around, nobody else seemed to be around and he apparated himself right at the entrance of the Slytherin Common room, cutting Malfoy off. Malfoy almost ran into him again, he stopped short and he looked at Potter confused. Harry bit his lip and looked at him "Parkinson's a rat for doing the lip lock curse." He looked at Harry even more confused, he just nodded a bit before he was taken by surprise, He was being kissed by Potter, the way his soft lips moved against his still ones, he blushed deeply, all the dreams and images came rushing back into his mind. He shook it off mentally before pulling back and gasping, this time noise coming out which made Potter blush. "Me….Malfoy?" Malfoy looked at him and then away to see if anyone was coming before sighing "Yes….you…." he muttered softly before he was shoved up against a wall. "Never realized you felt that way about me…Malfoy." Draco looked at Harry and rolled his eyes "How original….you can't think of anything witty so you repeat what I told you weeks ago in Potions." He shook his head and glanced around "So….am I going to stay like this against the wall or are you going to actually do something?" Harry looked at Malfoy in shock "Well…let me think about that" Malfoy rolled his eyes "You think too much, that Granger is a bad influence on you…" He was about to continue however he felt a smack to his cheek and he smirked "Still hate me ey?" Malfoy shook his head and pushed Potter away from him "Enough with your games. If you actually want to come out of the closet Potter, come find me, if not the hell with you" He stated. "I've been toyed and teased and messed with my entire bloody life, I just want something steady for once, and if you don't want that, I'll go find someone else to fancy." He then walked away from him and vanished into the walls of the Slytherin Common room.

Harry walked away rather agitated but touched, Malfoy wanted him? Why him? Of all people, and when did Draco come out of the closet? Harry's mind scattered into different directions with all the thoughts rushing in his head. He sat there in the Gryffindor common room, rather quiet as he sat on the couch, pretending to read a potions assignment. Hermione raised her brow "Earth to Harry?" Harry looked over at her "What?" "You're awfully quiet….everything okay?" "Not sure….will let you know when I figure it out." He stated softly and then went back to pretending to actually care about Potions. His mind was elsewhere, Draco…How he looked when he kissed him, how he looked in his quidditch apparel, he felt a chill go up his spine. Something Draco had said made Harry tremble, "I just want something steady in my life for once." It kept replaying in Harry's mind. He excused himself and walked out of the Common room and towards the Astronomy tower. He stood there, before hearing footsteps coming, seeing Draco, he bit his lip and blushed softly before pretending not to notice him.

Seeing Harry at the astronomy tower got Draco's hopes up however, he knew better then to do that, every time he had, his dreams would go shattering to the floor in millions of pieces like broken glass. "What brings you here so late Potter?" Harry looked over "I Might ask you the same question…..Malfoy." Draco raised his brow a bit "Ohh is that so? Well if you are interested, I generally always come up here as a painful reminder what happened….and to enjoy the view." Harry raised his brow "You really regret it, don't you?" Draco glanced over at him "Well I had no choice, yes I regret it….even if Dumbledore was really sick and would die within a month anyway….disarming the old man, then watching those lunatics run the castle…" he said softly before he leaned over the rail "I have nightmares every night about it…." Harry sighed "So not only do you hardly eat, you don't sleep….Malfoy are you trying to kill yourself intentionally or are you that daft?" Draco looked over at him "Oh what do you care? Yes I am as a matter of fact trying to die, what's the point? Most of the school and society hates my bloody guts and wishes me dead." He sighed and moved away a bit. Realizing he struck a chord, Harry sighed "I'm sorry….Draco..I didn't mean to upset you." He bit his lip and walked over to him. He stared at him for a minute and when Draco had looked up, he let their lips meet in a deep and romantic manner. "This is the part where you kiss back, Draco" Harry muttered against his lips. Draco blushed when he felt Harry's lips on his own and heard his words. He nodded and figured out how to move his lips, kissing Harry in return just as romantically and deeply. Soon he had Harry pressed against a column and the two were feverishly making out, tongues colliding together, bodies pressed together, slowly starting to undress one another. It wasn't until they were both naked that Draco got bashful and self-conscious. Harry grinned a bit against Draco's lips before breaking the kiss and starting to bite and suck on his neck, Draco tilted his head back and moaned softly into the night air. He shivered a bit and slid a hand down and began stroking Harry's semi-hard erection, wrapping his fingers around it slowly and he rubbed him hard. Draco grunted as he heard Harry starting to moan and whimper. Soon enough, they were laying on the floor of the tower, Draco on top of Harry and slowly sliding into him, hearing Harry moaning his name made the blonde blush deeply, never in a million years did he ever think that this would actually happen, finally, he could be happy.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, moaning against his lips as his dick pushed deeper into him, slowly beginning to rub against his sensitive prostate gland, his hand still stroking Harry's erection. Harry groaned against his lips "Mmmm…Draco….give it to me" He whimpered and Draco blushed "As you wish" He whispered softly and let his thrusts get harder and deeper, the sound of their moans and their skin slapping together filled the air in the astronomy tower, Draco claiming Harry as his and Harry gladly returning the favor. By the time morning came, they were nestled together under a blanket, still in the Astronomy tower, legs tangled, Draco's head resting on Harry's chest. Harry slowly woke, carefully stretching out and blushed when seeing Draco still there. He smiled and he kissed his forehead softly before running his fingers through his hair, pushing the blonde hair gently out of his eyes. He slowly slid from Draco's legs, got under the covers and wrapped his mouth around Draco's penis, he blushed as he licked and started taking him in his mouth, feeling Draco starting to harden made Harry grin as he continued. Draco woke up to his member growing and he looked down to see Harry's body under the blanket and a warm sensation around his now rock hard erection. "Mmm…bloody hell" He muttered. As soon as Harry heard Draco was awake, he switched and slid his ass down on Draco's dick, and began riding him. "Mmmm…Harry you are so fucking naughty…" Draco muttered in between moans. Harry grinned and glanced down "And you know you love it." Draco couldn't help but grin "Very true….I do love it, and you very much" Harry blushed "You do?" Draco nodded softly "Yes…I do….Be mine?" Harry nodded softly "Yes…Draco" He leaned down and kissed Draco deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he rode his dick until they were both sweaty and breathless, Draco's release spilling from his ass and his own spilled all over Draco's stomach. Harry blushed and licked Draco's stomach clean before smirking "Shower?" Draco chuckled "Only if it's you and me" he winked and Harry nodded "Prefects bathroom?" Draco winked "I like the way you think."

Later in the day, Draco walked to the Great Hall and instead of sitting at the Slytherin table, he walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat down beside Harry, ignoring all the gasps and he kept his face casual. Harry raised his brow "Malfoy…what are you doing? This is Gryffindor tab…" he was cut off by Draco's lips and he couldn't help but melt against them, he returned the kiss just as deeply before pulling back after hearing everyone gasp. Draco grinned and laced their fingers together before starting to pick at some food, at least his appetite was getting better, slowly. His skin tone not as deathly pale as it had been at the beginning of the year. That night, Harry slept in Draco's bunk, curled up with his boyfriend. Just before they went to bed, Harry smiled "I love you Draco" Draco grinned as his heart hammered within his chest "And I love you Harry. Forever" He smiled and kissed him softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep, tangled up with Harry, the end of a old chapter, and the beginning of a new one.


End file.
